Alice Out Of Wonderland
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: This is the story of AFTER Alice Liddel went to Wonderland: Join her in her fight to save a dying Wonderland and save her friends: But with such high stakes and Alice's own life on the line, Alice will have to choose between London and Wonderland, Fantasy or Reality. What will Alice choose? This is only genre K, its in the works so I'll keep it clean for all ages. Writers block UFN
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

The Wandering Imagination of Alice Liddel and a Terrible Tea Time

"Alice!" Edith yelled, rushing down the slight slope. She stumbled, her heels digging into the soft dirt, and she yelped. I had to suppress the urge to laugh at her attempt to hurry.

"Alice Liddel! Where have you been, you naughty girl?" Edith snapped, adjusting her dress. Layer after layer of light green puffiness covered her skirt, and she wore dark green corset.

"I was watching the fish," I said vaguely, watching yet another fish flip up, into the air. Edith shook her head, and grabbed my arm, hauling me up off the muddy river bank.

"Good lord, Alice!" she yelped in shock, "Your dress is ruined! The mud has ruined it!" I sighed as she rushed, slip-sliding up the hill.

"I don't even want to go to this party," I complained, and she harrumphed.

"You're attending the party, Alice, because you need a suitor," she said roughly, and I frowned, digging my boots in.

"I don't need a suitor, Edith. I'm perfectly capable of living on my own!" I snapped at her, and Edith's expression reminded me of the angry grey clouds gathering above. Another rainy London day, I thought with a sigh.

"Did you think it was peculiar how nice the weather was when it was winter, yet when summer came it suddenly became so unpleasant?" I asked absently, and finally Edith stopped.

"Alice, you're such a wanderer!" she grumped, and I frowned.

"A wanderer?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes, a Wanderer. Your mind can never set on important topics, it's always wandering!" Edith told me, impatient. "Now, come now, we'll be late. Noah agreed to dance with you, but I'm sure his patience is fraying!" I frowned, letting myself be dragged up the hill to our manor. Past the pool that one of the maids, Louise, was cleaning, into the green room where Alfred was watering mother's plants and finally into the large living room. Edith had made up the room, placing vases of flowers, food bowls and long flowering ivy and drawing the heavy velvet curtains that covered the floor-to-ceiling windows that decorated the front of the house. I had never seen the point of the windows. People could just look in; pry into our private lives most rudely. A band stood on the small stage temporarily erected in one end of the room, playing a light lilt of happy music. Girls were dressed up, either in too short dresses or too…. Poufy dresses. Some girls floated around like large, bloated clouds, while others bared leg from shin to thigh like the naughty dancers in the dark, squat buildings in those dark, dank suburbs of London. Certain men knew where those buildings were, and it seemed to be very tight-lidded knowledge in the community. The Police Men disapproved of these houses, but I knew that Chief Constable Williams frequented these houses most often. I had heard the women wore despicable dresses, with no sleeves and the hem only goes to their thigh, and they looked quite the prostitutes by the edge of the Thames, that gather there smoking the expensive cigars that were deemed for men. When I asked Father of these houses, he became a bit tomato-faced in the cheeks. That led me to believe that Father had been a bit naughty. I watched as the naughtily-dressed girls were ushered out of the room by some of our butlers.

"Alice? Alice!" Edith's disapproving tone brought me back.

"Oh?" I mumbled, and Edith's eyes rolled in a quick circle. I saw her turn and flash a smile at a boy, mouthing the words Wanderer over and over.

"Silly, Alice," she chided, "Now go. That's Noah; he has requested you dance with him. He is a nice fellow, so don't disappoint!" I frowned at her pushiness and stepped forward, and saw they boy's face sink a little. I was a bit adamant at that. I'll admit that yes, I'm not beautiful, but Mother say's I have a pleasant face. I'm awful pale, yes, but I have long black hair and a "quirky" short fringe. My eyes are a brilliant blue shade, icy on the outer rim but darker towards the centre. Like one of those delightful candies: hard on the outside, soft on the inside. I have a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of my nose and I'm thin, yet not perfect to Mother's expectations. I'm only fourteen, so I can postpone the horrible corsets until maturity. I'd seen drawings of women's anatomy after years of corsets at the Doctor's: their ribcages go inwards and their lungs get deflated a tad, and their intestines get coiled up the wrong way. It was horrifying, yet the Doctor was determined to show the drawings. They haunted my dreams for weeks on, woman with corsets made of their ribcages. It had been terrible.

"Good afternoon, mistress," Noah muttered, offering a shaky hand. I stared at it, imagining it made of leaves swaying in the wind. Yes, this whole situation would be more bearable is Noah was a plant. I could simply rip off his leaves until-

"Alice!" came the shout. I blinked, looking up. Edith was beside me, glaring at me. She had a fake smile plastered on her face, and I realised that the room was silent. All eyes were on me like an accusing court. An image flashed through my mind: Strangely proportioned women and men staring at me, accusing me of being too tall and- I shuddered. No going back.

"Alice," she hissed under her breath, gripping my left bicep, "You must gather yourself! Your dignity is in tatters and you're beginning to make me look bad!" I looked around at everyone. I watched them glaring at me and pulled my arm from Edith's grip.

"I have to go," I blurted. I ran off, holding the front of my skirt in my hands, bunched up. I didn't know where to go, so I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on the bed, my hair spreading like white flame across the bed sheets. Marie, one of the maids, hastily left from where she was dusting. I rolled over onto to my stomach, then on second thought stood up. I ripped off the dirty dress and pulled on my nightdress. I called Marie back in and ordered her to draw me a bath, and she nodded before quickly scurrying off. I went and sat on my large bed, picking up one of my stuffed bears. I looked into its button eyes and sighed.

"Why me, bear?" I asked him. He didn't reply. I sniffed. Bears are so rude, I thought in annoyance. Suddenly I heard a ticking sound. I looked up, feeling my face go even paler than it usually is. Tick-Tock. I looked around for the source of the ticking, and gasped. A rabbit in a waistcoat stood in the door. He tapped his pocket watch, then tucked it back into one of his pockets and hopped off. Silence. The ticking faded, and I stared at the spot where the rabbit had stood.

"I'm not going back," I called, and no one answered. I looked at my bear and imagined him speaking. "Mother would disapprove if I went back, bear. I simply cannot. Everyone already thinks I'm crazy." I heard someone clear their throat and looked back at the door.

"Miss Liddel, your bath has been drawn," Marie said, curtsying deeply. I nodded towards here and she walked off. I walked out of the room, down the hallway and into the tiled room. The bath had been filled with buckets of hot water, and steam rose from the top of the water. Marie had poured lavender liquid into the bath, giving it a lovely scent. I pulled off my clothing and slid in, smiling as the heat loosened my tense muscles.

"I'm quite crazy," I said aloud to myself. "I'm talking to myself in the bath. I might as well-"

Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. I froze mid-sentence. I slowly turned my head towards the door. The rabbit stood there, tapping his pocket watch. I looked at him, imagining my stare sending thousands of tiny daggers.

"You're quite rude. I'm trying to take a bath, and you're watching me!" I snapped. He shrugged, tucking the watch away in his pocket again.

"Excuse me. I'm wearing no clothing, and I'd appreciate it if you left," I said. The rabbit hopped away. My good mood evaporated like the steam. I hauled myself out, pulling on a towel. I shook myself a little bit, soapy suds dripping off me. I ran out of the bathroom, clenching my towel tight around myself. I ran along, ignoring the wet footprints I was leaving in the carpet. Mother would kill me. I saw the rabbit, watching me from the end of the hall.

"You there!" I cried, striding up to him. The rabbit yelped, sounding almost human, and sprinted off down the hall with odd little hops every second stride. I ran after him, shouting for him to stop. Soon I realised that we had looped back around, as I was outside my bedroom. I stood there, still wet, perplexed and a little bit scared.

"The hall doesn't loop around," I muttered. I let out a little gasp when I looked at the walls. The painted walls were peeling, baring red paint, and one of the mirrors stretched upwards, shaped like a heart, and I looked into it. I was wearing a red dress, and I was so tall.

"Stop it!" I whispered, clenching my fists and digging my fingernails into my palms until blood was drawn. The pain flakes flew back up, replacing the red and the mirror snapped back to normal size and shape. I looked down; I was still in a towel, dripping wet, my palms bleeding most painfully. I closed my eyes tight, the ticking off the pocket watch echoing in my ears, in my head. I opened one eye a little bit: no rabbit. Everything was normal again. I rushed into my room and shut the door, leaning against it. I took a few deep breaths, and then dressed in my nightgown once more and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep and two little boys and a large headed woman haunted my dreams.

I opened my eyes and realised I was screaming still. I moved my fingers up and forcibly closed my mouth, panting.

"Stop it, please," I said to myself, and immediately all thoughts of the rabbit left my mind. I heard a loud purring and looked down at the end of my bed. Edith's troublesome cat Cheshire sat there, curled up.

"Shoo, beast," I scolded, and Cheshire looked at me in hate before jumping off. But, to my shock, his rear end stayed on my bed. His middle stretched, and his front paws and padded across the air as he swooped around. He floated up, and then looked down, his mouth growing into a large smile.

"Alice," he whispered. I shook.

"Cats don't talk. Cats don't smile. Stop it!" I cried, and the cat smiled at me, shrinking back down, so he was normal size, but he continued smiling ghoulishly, his green eyes glittering.

"You can't escape this, Alice," Cheshire said sadly.

"Stop it!" I shouted, and Cheshire grinned wider. I picked up a pillow and hurled it at him, and he disappeared in a fog of smoke mere seconds before it collided. He reappeared at my shoulder.

"The Hatter and I have missed you, dear Alice," Cheshire whispered into my ears.

"No! I'm forbidden to go back, and I don't want to!" I said stubbornly. Cheshire folded his paws, like a human and rested his head on them, still floating.

"Tut-tut, Alice darling. You must go back now. The rabbit's tried, and you resisted. And now I'm trying, and you're being quite rude," Cheshire commented.

"It's a figment of my imagination! Wonderland is not real!" I shouted. Silence filled the room as I uttered that word. Wonderland.

"Oh, Alice," Cheshire said in disappointment. "I expected more of you." Then he disappeared. I sat there, my eyes glistening with a wet sheen of tears. I wiped at them, and then realised someone was knocking at my door.

"Come in," I called shakily. Marie stuck her head in.

"Your Mother wanted me to inform you that you shall be having your breakfast in the dining room this morning, not singularly. She would like you to dress and then go to join them," Marie said, and I nodded. She left, closing the door softly behind her with a barely audible click. I rose from my bed and dressed in a blue dress that billowed out but tightened in at the waist. I pulled on my shoes and then went downstairs to the Dining room. Father was reading the paper and Edith was telling Mother about one of the suitors who asked her to the Summer Festival by the Thames this weekend. The room went quiet as I entered. I glared at Cheshire, who sat curled at Edith's feet, purring. Lorina sat in the seat next to Edith, head down as she ate. I had not realised she arrived home today from Gloucester Boarding School. I briefly wondered if Mother would celebrate her return, unlike mine which had been greeted with a curt hello.

"Alice," Mother said sharply. "Take a seat. Your breakfast shall go cold if you continue to wait." I nodded obediently and sat down, starting into the light broth in front of me. As I sipped it from my spoon, I noticed how everyone had stopped talking. Even Father watched me over the top of his papers.

"So, Alice," Father said hesitantly, "Did you meet anyone last night? Perhaps you would like to meet this someone again?" I looked at him.

"As I'm sure Edith told you, I ran out of the gathering," I said, forcing pleasantness into my voice. Father blinked a few times, before frowning and returning to his papers. I spooned some more broth into my mouth.

"Alice, sooner or later you'll need to let someone in," Edith said, sounding annoyingly snooty. I glared at her.

"I'll be perfecting fine living alone with a few dogs," I said. As I said dog, Cheshire jumped up onto Edith's lap. I looked at the cat, expecting it to start smiling at any moment.

"Edith, get that cat down from the table!" Mother snapped. Edith gently scooped Cheshire up and placed him on the floor, and he padded away. Mother looked at me and said,

"Off with her head!" I blinked.

"Pardon?" I asked, baffled.

"I asked if you could pass me a roll," Mother answered, sounding as puzzled as myself.

"Oh, yes, sure," I stammered, pushing the plate of rolls up to Edith, who passed them to Mother. Father looked up from his paper.

"Rule 42," Father promptly said.

"All persons over a mile high must leave the court!" Edith chirped in response. I stood up, pressing my palms into the table in front on me.

"Alice, what on earth are you doing?" Mother said, growing more and more annoyed. "You have not been excused from the table!" Father looked at me disapprovingly and Edith hid a smile behind her fan, which she had unfurled and began flapping. I pointed a shaky finger at Father.

"What did you say?" I asked, shocked and scared.

"Alice!" Mother snapped. "Manners!"

"This is why she'll never meet a man," Edith complained. "She's so rude!" Father stood up, slamming his paper down. Lorina flinched slightly, her hands shaking. I only then noticed the bright red mark across her face. Had Father… slapped her?

"Where have your manners gone, Alice Liddel? You do not speak to flesh and blood with such a lack of respect!" he boomed. I shook with barely contained anger.

"You do not slap flesh and blood, either, Father!" I shouted. "And how do you know Rule 42? Only the Court of Hearts knew of that rule!" Everything went quiet. Edith stopped complaining and Mother stilled in her tirade. Even Cheshire stopped yowling.

"Not this again, Alice!" Father groaned. "Wonderland is not real!"

"She's off her rocker, Father! Send her to the Oxford Asylum like you promised!" Edith blurted. She clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Lorina shook her head and Mother paled.

"You… you were going to send-send me to the O-Oxford Asylum?" I stammered, shocked. Father shook his head quickly, hands raised to placate me.

"No, no, my dear Alice, no!" he managed, coming around the table to hug me. I pushed him away, and his face flushed.

"You think I'm crazy? Well, ask Cheshire if Wonderland is real! He spoke to me! And Edith just clearly stated Rule 42, "All persons over a mile high must leave the court". Mother said "Off with her head!" Just like the Queen of Hearts. And the rabbit came, and the walls bled red paint!" I shouted, and Father's hands dropped to his sides, curling into fists. His face was purple with rage.

"Wonderland. Is. Not. Real!" Father bellowed, I flinched, and then I was on my back, my ears ringing. I raised my hand to my face, felt the stinging flesh of my cheek. I looked up at Father's raised hand.

"You stupid, idiotic girl!" Father shouted, picking up food and cutlery and throwing it at me. "Cretin! Cur! Imbecile!" The butlers around the edges of the room lowered their gazes as Father raged on me. I cried as he attacked, screaming it was real, it was real, and Edith was screaming daddy, daddy, stop, you'll kill her, please, while Lorina covered her ears and screamed. Mother sat still, pale, hands over her mouth. After a while, Father ran out of things to throw. He stood there, panting; fists clenched and face purple but faded. Eventually he realised what he'd just done, and paled. I stood up, my face and arms cut and bruised as I sobbed.

"Alice, I…" he trailed off. I turned my back on him and ran, upstairs, and locked my door. I collapsed on my bed and cried, gasping and sobbing in shock, fear and hatred.

"You'll flood the room again, Alice," said a soft voice. I looked up from my arms, to Cheshire, sitting on my pillow.

"I don't want to back," I said weakly, without conviction. Cheshire smiled, sadly.

"As you wish. I shall-"

"No!" I said suddenly. "Stay." I reached up and tickled his chin. He purred and then twisted unnaturally, floating up and resting his head on his arms as I had just been doing so.

"Don't cry, Alice. Your Father means well, he's just… he's never been to Wonderland like you. He's unfamiliar with the things that happen there," Cheshire consoled, and I wiped my eyes with my arm.

"But he… he doesn't understand," I said softly, burying my head in the soft and thick blankets.

"Well, I must say that was an example of a Terrible Tea Time," Cheshire commented, and I giggled.

"Like the Hatter's tea parties," I said quietly. Mentioning Wonderland felt silly, unnatural and… wrong.

"Mother told me it wasn't real, over and over. I guess it had finally sunk in, and then you've come back," I told Cheshire. "Do I stay here, or do I go back? I… I can't decide." Cheshire seemed to think for a second, and then he stretched out a paw.

"Let me show you something," he said, and I reached up, closing my hand around his small paw. The room melted and dissolved, and suddenly I was standing on grass, my hand still wrapped around Cheshire's paw.

"What on earth?" I murmured, looking around.

"Don't let go, Alice, or it will disappear. This is simply an illusion. But look around. This is when you were in Wonderland," Cheshire said softly. I gasped as a young girl with dark hair and a short fringe ran out of the hedges in front of us, laughing. A man in a green suit and a colourful top hat followed, laughing as well.

"Is that…?" I stammered in shock.

"Yes, Alice. It's you, when you were in Wonderland six years ago. When you eight," Cheshire told me, and I went cold. The Other Alice ran through the grass, laughing as the man struggled to keep up. The rabbit stood to the side, watching and shaking his head.

"Your it!" The Other Alice sang, twirling on one foot as the man- It dawned on me who he was in an instant- raced after her.

"Hatter," I whispered, tears welling. The scene shifted, and it became a Tea Party, with the March Hare and the Dormouse in attendance.

"The Sugar!" Hatter cried, and the Dormouse jumped up and threw a cube of sugar. The March Hair laughed loudly suddenly and threw a cup of tea in the air, and it landed on the dormouse, trapping him under it. Hatter laughed and the dormouse grizzled as he crawled out. The Other Alice helped him out, giggling as she took some tea.

"Your mad, March Hare!" The dormouse grumped, and the March Hare threw another cup. The scene disappeared again and I tightened my grip on Cheshire.

"And now, Alice, I'll show you Wonderland now, without you in it," Cheshire said carefully. I took a breath, and then I screamed. We were falling, and then a scene appeared before me. I put my free hand over my mouth and nearly started crying again. The grass was dead, and the hedges and flowers had wilted to husks. The sky was grey and cloudy. A man stood in the centre of the clearing, staring up into the sky. He wore a tattered green suit and a broken up hat, and I let out a sob.

"Hatter!" I shouted, and the man continued to stand there, staring up at the sky.

"Wonderland is dying, Alice." Cheshire told me. "And by returning, you could be the only one to save it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's up Dudes and Dudettes!**_

**Here is my second chapter to Alice Out of Wonderland. Sorry it's so short; I've got a mental block. I hate Mental Blocks! If you hate it, review it. If you love it, review it. Basically, just review and I'll be happy. Enjoy the story! Short and sweet, all for you!**

CHAPTER TWO:

Through the Wall to Wonderland

"I could help it?" I said as my bedroom reappeared. Cheshire nodded gingerly, but he seemed to hesitate.

"Yes, Alice, but there's something I need to tell you about going back…" Cheshire said. "If you go back, you might not be able to leave." I sat down on my bed hard.

"I might not be able to leave Wonderland? That's… mad!" I cried, and Cheshire floated upwards, thinking.

"I'll let you think on it," Cheshire said, and when I looked up he was gone. I heard a meow and saw the normal Cheshire at my window. I smiled a bit and walked over to the window, opening the sash and letting him hop in.

"This is the first time I've ever wanted to see you, you stupid cat," I sniffed, wiping my eyes some more as he curled around my legs, purring. I scooped him up and stroked his back absently. I heard a knock at my door and froze. I fell to my knees and peeked under the doorjamb. Instead of Father's boots I saw heeled shoes. I opened it a crack and saw a pale, red face.

"Lorina?" I asked. Lorina nodded, her eyes looking around quickly. I set Cheshire down and opened the door further.

"Let me in Alice," she whispered. I nodded to her, letting her in, closing and locking the door quickly. Lorina sat on my bed, and Cheshire hopped up onto her lap and began purring.

"Why did you come, Lori? I saw how Father slapped you," I said quietly, leaning against the back of the door. Lorina winced.

"I believe you," She whispered. I rubbed one of my cuts, flinching at the sudden spike of pain. Then what she said registered.

"You believe me? About… Wonderland?" I gasped. Lorina nodded, glancing around.

"Yes. I believe you about Wonderland. But I need to warn you about Father. He's…" Lorina began, before pursing her lips. I went cold and dreaded her next words:

"He's taking you to the Oxford Asylum," I put my hands over my mouth, paling in shock.

"He's sending me to the Asylum?" I whispered in pure terror. Lorina nodded, and then went to the window. A carriage was drawing up; it had metal bars over the carriage. The horses were jet black: I instantly knew who they were.

"They're here!" Lorina cried. Men in white uniforms exited the carriage and Father rushed out to greet them, pointing up at my window, his lips spilling silent words. Cheshire floated up to my side.

"It's now or never, Alice," Cheshire said gravely.

"Lorina… I have to go," I said, still shocked. She turned to me, paling, and then gave me a large hug.

"Are you going to… Wonderland?" Lorina asked shakily. I nodded, hugging her a little bit tighter. She was shaking. We heard steps pounding up the staircase and I fearfully turned to Cheshire.

"Now, Cheshire. Take me to Wonderland!" I whispered, and I saw Lorina frown: I was talking to air and as far as she could see, Cheshire was still purring on the bed. Cheshire held put his paw. I took it, shaking. He turned to face the wall.

"Run at the wall on the count of three," he instructed, and I gulped. Lorina screamed when the someone banged on the door.

"Open up!" Someone shouted gruffly.

"Three!" Cheshire said suddenly, and then he pulled me to the wall, and I gasped, shocked. I didn't know what happened to two or one. I turned before we hit the wall, the last thing I saw being the door kicked open and Lorina screaming.

I opened my eyes. And then, screamed. We were falling, seemingly to our deaths. Cheshire fell, casually posed as the air whizzed past my ears and making my hair flutter behind me. I screamed as the clouds parted, and then-

_**BANG!**_

I drowsily looked up, scared out of my mind. I was on a table, with a messy white table cloth. I'd knocked over several teacups and a plate of cookies. A teapot was knocked over, the brown liquid slowly staining the cloth. I blinked. Figures were around me, all with looks of bafflement on their faces. I was on a table in a dying meadow, the sky grey and the flowers wilted.

"A-Alice?" Someone stammered in shock. I looked up and suddenly I was staring into the familiar green eyes of my best friend.

"Hatter," I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's up Dudes and Dudettes!**_

**Here's another Chapter of Alice Out of Wonderland. I got reviewed! Twice! One by a visitor and one by Paradox Predator. Thanks guys, you made me feel happy. On the plus side, they were NICE reviews! Yay! Alight, I'll shush now and let you read. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE:

The True Enemy

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, and he slowly moved his hands and put them on my back.

"Alice? You've returned?" Hatter whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly, and he tightened his grip on me.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Alice Liddel," the Hatter choked out, and I felt tears welling.

"We can have the get-together later. Now, we need to explain some things to Alice. She's had a rough journey here," Cheshire commented, and we released from each other. I crawled off the table and onto the chair closest to Hatter.

"An explanation would be nice. Tell me this: How did you get out of Wonderland? And how did my family know Rule 42, and why Mother cried "Off With her head!" at the table. It's must unladylike," I told Cheshire, and when he opened his mouth to reply, the March Hare and the dormouse came running across the dead grass.

"Alice! Alice! You've returned!" The March Hare screamed, and the dormouse yelped as the March Hare stopped to dance, nearly trampling him. I jumped up, scooping up the Dormouse and cuddling him to my cheek, which he clenched with his little paws. I set the Dormouse on the table and then leaned down to hug the March Hare.

"Tea!" The March hare yelled suddenly, breaking free and running to the table, his paws a blur as he jumped up and served me a glass of hot tea. I smiled and accepted it, sitting down and sipping from it like a lady, before throwing it up in the air and letting it smash. The March Hare hooted, doing the same, and the Dormouse casually leaned on a sugar cube, taking little fistfuls of the sugar grains every now and then. It vaguely reminded me of the ducks by the river, fighting over tiny grains like the sugar. The Hatter just watched it all, a smile on his face. It was the picture perfect scene of Tea Time.

"Now, now, we must talk!" Cheshire said loudly, and it went quiet. I looked expectantly up at Cheshire.

"I've asked my question. I'd like an answer," I said softly, and Cheshire floated upwards above the table, his usual smile replaced by a frown.

"I've told you, Wonderland is dying…" Cheshire said, and everyone at the table flinched. My eyes skimmed the dead landscape.

"because it's… dying… Wonderland needs to go somewhere else to find someone to sustain it. And that's you Alice. Wonderland went to find _you_. Wonderland is going to take over your mind if we can't save this world, because if this world dies? Wonderland will take over your mind. Nothing will exist again, just Wonderland. So the Red Queen is taking over your Mother, and the Red King must be taking your Father. And you're stupid cur of a sister… must likely Tweedledee or Tweedledum. Your other sister, that nicer one, must be the White Queen. Your mind has already been touched by Wonderland, so think of it like this: The people you've seen and met last time you were here influenced you. So your mind is going through everyone you know and likening their personalities to someone from Wonderland. Eventually, all you'll hear is Wonderland roaring in your ears and Wonderland before your eyes. If this happens…" Cheshire trailed off, before starting again.

"If this happens, your mind will permanently be stuck in Wonderland and you'll go mad. How do you think that these three got here? They're minds that came to Wonderland, seeking solace, only to be turned to raving lunatics when they returned back to Reality. Think of Wonderland as a disease. It'll chip away Reality's barrier in your brain and suddenly flood you. You'll be stuck in Wonderland on the inside, and the outside you'll see and hear Wonderland as well, but it'll break you. Your outside has only a thin skin, Alice. Any further and you'll be trapped and insane," Cheshire said softly, and I gaped. I looked at Hatter, then March hare, and then the dormouse.

"SO what you're saying is… it's an infection? Not a figment of my imagination?" I stammered, and Cheshire nodded gravely.

"Right now, only your mind is in Wonderland. In Reality, your body has slipped into a Coma and has been carted to the Asylum," Cheshire said, and I heard a ringing in my ears.

"No!" I moaned, and Cheshire delivered the final blow:

"You have a choice: Stay and go Mad or go back and be in a Mad Person's house,"

I turned and ran from the clearing.


	4. Spoiler and a Thank You

_**What's up Dudes and Dudettes!**_

**I'm just going to answer some things. But first, thank you so much to all of you who have been favourite-ing and reviewing my stories. It means so much to me and it's a dream come true. Sorry if I'm being mushy, but god, I'm so happy. Thank you so much! Thank you to Paradox Predator, for reviewing – twice – and favourite-ing Alice out of Wonderland. This is my second biggest project I've done, and I love that it's gotten a great response.**

**I love you all, my little creepers.**

**Hey, that could be a fan name. You're now my Creepers. (I have a huge ego don't judge pleaseee)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now as a little treat, I'm giving you a spoiler piece. Enjoy! Don't worry, it's a bombshell but it won't ruin anything!**

**Enjoy the Spoiler, my Creepers **

"Has she been informed?" she asked, tapping her red-painted fingernails on the hardwood arm of the chair. Cheshire floated up, frowning, hackles up.

"Yes, your highness. She has been informed and now believes that she'll go mad. She'll stay in Wonderland…. Forever," Cheshire said softly. The woman stood up and laughed.

"Excellent. Finally, another new subject. I can have my revenge for her insolence, killing my Wonderland," she cackled, stepping forward into the light. The Queen of Hearts stood before a cowering Cheshire and smacked the end of her staff onto the ground.

"Find Alice Liddell and kill her on sight!" The Queen yelled, and her soldiers and her men started flocking out the doors, the room suddenly full of noise. The Queen laughed again, and then swept her staff forward at the doors, opening them and letting her army pour out.

"Off with her head!"


End file.
